zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes of Destiny/Main Page
Warning! This is a very long fanfic. Heroes of Destiny Thanks for coming to see my fanfic. It kinda lacks detail, but since your all fans of the Legend of Zelda, you'll know what I mean. Enjoy!! Summary My fanfic takes place in an alternate universe. Ganondorf has once again obtained the Triforce. Hyrule castle has fallen, and the King is dead. Ganondorf has enlisted the help of some other Legend of Zelda villians; Skull Kid(Majora's Mask), Veran(Oracle of Ages), Aghanim(A Link to the Past), The Great Moblin(Oracle of Ages-Seasons) and Onox(Oracle of Seasons). The three main characters are Link, Zelda and David, a young Deku who's past is a mystery. In order to take back Hyrule, they must gain the support of the Rito, Zoras, Gorons and Hylians. Once they've done that, they will march to Hyrule Castle, and to war. Little do they know, Ganondorf has his own plans for the four races. Parts *Part 1: The Journey Begins (13 Chapters) PG for violence and mild language *Part 2: The War Begins (10 Chapters) PG for violence and mild language *Part 3: Dragon Roost Island (11 chapters) PG for violence and mild language *Part 4: Power, Wisdom, and Courage (15 chapters) PG-13 for violence, mild language and death *Part 5: With a Vengeance (14 Chapters) PG-13 for violence, language and death *Part 6: The Battle of Hyrule Field PG-13 for violence, mild language and death *Part 7: Heroes of Destiny PG-13 for violence and language Poll What do you think of my Fanfic? Great Okay Bad Confused About Something In My Fanfic? If you are confused about anything or have questions about it ask them here and I will answer them as soon as I can. Final Battle Formations These are the army formations in the Battle of Hyrule Field. Good Guys Bad Guys Characters NAME/ FIRST APPEARENCE *Ganondorf/ Part 1 *Link/ Part 1 *Epona/ Part 1 *Princess Zelda/ Part 1 *Skid/ Part 1 *Deku Tree/ Part 1 *David/ Part 1 *Makar/ Part 1 *Olivio/ Part 1 *Oakin/ Part 1 *Irch/ Part 1 *Aldo/ Part 1 *Drona/ Part 1 *Malda/ Part 1 *Mallia/ Part 1 *Hollo/ Part 1 *Elma/ Part 2 *Quill/ Part 2 *Gonzo/ Part 2 *Akoot/ Part 3 *Skett/ Part 3 *Valoo/Part 3 *Medli/ Part 3 *Veran/ Part 3 *Niko/ Part 4 *Zuko/ Part 4 *Agahnim/ Part 4 *Zola/ Part 4 *King Zora/ Part 4 *King of Hyrule/ Part 4 *Deku King/ Part 4 *Deku Queen/ Part 4 *Senza/ Part 4 *Mikau/ Part 5 *Renado/ Part 5 *Anju/ Part 5 *Kafei/ Part 5 *Chief Nagano/Part 5 *Dangoro/ Part 5 *Gongoron/ Part 5 *Dimitri/ Part 5 *Great Moblin/ Part 5 *King Bulbin/ Part 5 *Biggoron/ Part 6 *Baby Volvagia/Part 6 *Onox/ Part 6 *Ganon/ Part 7 *Fierce Deity Link/ Part 7 Monsters NAME/FIRST APPEARENCE *Moblin/ Part 1 *Miniblin/ Part 1 *Agila/Part 1 *Bokoblin/ Part 1 *Deku Baba/ Part 1 *Wizzrobe/ Part 1 *Mothula/ Part 2 *Mozultha/ Part 2 *Morth/ Part 2 *Stalfos/ Part 2 *Puppet/ Part 2 *ReDead/ Part 2 *Molgera/ Part 2 *Keese/ Part 3 *Kargaroc/ Part 3 *Peahat/ Part 3 *Magtail/ Part 3 *Gohma/ Part 3 *Big Octo/ Part 4 *Gyorg/ Part 5 *Lizalfos/ Part 5 *Dodongo/ Part 5 *Volvagia/ Part 5 *Bulbin/ Part 6 *Bullbos/ Part 6 *Dragor/ Part 6 *Aeralfos/ Part 6 *Darknut/ Part 6 *Iron Knuckle/ Part 6 *Dark Dragon/ Part 6 *Fyrus/ Part 7 *Crocana/ Part 7 *Gulogulo/ Part 7 *Syger/ Part 7 *Darkhammer/ Part 7 *Phantom Ganon/ Part 7 *Dark Link/ Part 7 *Argorok/ Part 7 Adventure Fanfic Category:Alternate Universe